The Beauty Beast
by kutunakal
Summary: A modern Beauty and The Beast story. Got an inspiration while watching Disney's Beauty and The Beast on my flight back to Jakarta from Japan. Annnnd of course Big Bang's Monster MV sangat memperlancar inspirasi sayah hahaha. Selamat menikmati!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

AUTHOR : KUTUNAKAL

PAIRING : GTOP

DISCLAIMER : THEY BELONG TO THEMSELVES, REALLY. WAIT, NO. THEY BELONG TO YG, UNFORTUNATELY ~.~

RATING : PG-13? GENERAL?

WARNING : PENUH KATA-KATA KASAR. INI BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN TOKOH JIYONG DI SINI. JADI JANGAN BACA BARENG DEDEK-DEDEK KALIAN YANG MASIH POLOS YAH HIHI

Jiyong seringkali meremehkan keberadaan orang-orang yang peduli padanya, yang benar-benar menyayanginya seperti dirinya, Youngbae, Dongwook, Hyunsuk, Daesung, Seunghyun dan anggota YG Family lainnya. Terutama Seunghyun.

Seungri berharap doanya dikabulkan. Doa agar Jiyong mengerti perasaan mereka, agar sekali-sekali Leadernya itu bisa berada di posisi mereka, sehingga dia bisa lebih menghargai mereka. Lebih menghargai keberadaan mereka untuk dirinya.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Hyung?"

"Jiyong, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"

"Kacau. Semuanya kacau. This is so fucked up, Hyung!" Jiyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya itu. "Bagaimana kita bisa comeback kalau keadaanku seperti ini? Sia-sia kerja kerasku, sial!"

 **a/n**

 **Annyoooooooooooong! Back with a new one. I hope you like this one. Para reader WCBIL kalian akan menemukan karakter Jiyong yang berbeda dari cerita itu di sini, tapi aku rasa nggak OOC deh. We can all imagine sassy, bratty little leader Jiyongie hehe. Oh well, enjoy your next ride darlings! I wish to see your reviews and aku harap aku bisa jawab every single one :)**

 **Love,**

 **Kutu**


	2. Chapter 1

Berhenti, berhenti! Semuanya berhenti."

Jiyong menghela nafas kesal. Dia mengusap pelipisnya, berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Di dalam ruang rekaman, maknae Big Bang, Seungri, menatap Jiyong dengan bingung. Dia sudah melakukan semua yang Jiyong minta, mencapai nada yang tepat dengan penekanan yang tepat. Tapi bahkan setelah berkali-kali mengulang rekaman bagiannya, leadernya ini tidak juga puas. Dia sudah rekaman sejak sore dan tenggorokannya sudah mulai sakit, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang membuat Jiyong tidak puas kali ini.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku mau? Kenapa kau terus mengulang kesalahan yang sama? Maknae? Kenapa?"

"A.. aku," Seungri menjawab dengan gugup. "Aku sudah memperbaiki poin-poin yang kau koreksi tadi, Hyung."

Jiyong kembali menghela nafasnya, sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang latihan itu. Sedikit kaget Jiyong mendapati kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam. Dirinya sudah berada di studio selama hampir 36 jam. Apakah dia harus berhenti hari ini? Tunggu, ini bahkan sudah bukan hari yang sama dengan hari dia memulai rekaman mereka. Seungri sudah berada di dalam ruang rekaman selama hampir 5 jam. Mata Jiyong beralih ke para member yang tampak lelah di dalam studionya. Youngbae duduk di salah satu sofa dengan mata terpejam, sementara Daesung terangguk-angguk mengantuk di bahu Youngbae. Mereka lelah dan bosan karena sudah sejak siang berada di studio itu, menunggu Seungri menyelesaikan part-nya agar mereka bisa mendengar gabungan bagian lagu yang sudah mereka rekam. Mata Jiyong lalu menangkap sosok yang sedang terbaring di sofa lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Seunghyun. Anggota tertua mereka itu sedang sakit, dan meminta giliran rekaman terakhir untuk beristirahat agar sakit kepalanya berkurang. Dia hanya akan merekam bagian rap-nya, jadi dia mengalah dan membiarkan para vokal di bandnya untuk rekaman duluan agar bisa segera mereview hasilnya. Meskipun Jiyong sedikit keberatan, tapi Jiyong tidak bisa menolak permintaan Seunghyun. Bagaimanapun Seunghyun adalah Hyungnya. Kalau Seunghyun harus menunggu sampai pagi karena yang lain tidak selesai-selesai, itu masalahnya sendiri. Jiyong tidak mau peduli.

"Cepat kau keluar dari sana, kita lanjutkan saja besok," Jiyong akhirnya berkata. Sia-sia saja. Meskipun mereka rekaman sampai esok hari, tetap saja Seungri tidak akan bisa memberinya hasil yang sempurna, karena anak itu sudah terlalu lelah. Youngbae dan Daesung yang belum benar-benar terlelap langsung membuka matanya mendengar ini. Semuanya tampak lega dengan keputusan Jiyong.

"Kita benar-benar selesai, Hyung? Kami sudah bagus kan?"

"Betul-betul menyakiti telinga," tanpa mempermanis kalimatnya, Jiyong menjawab Daesung. Wajah pemuda bersuara emas itu langsung cemberut. Dia tahu Jiyong orang yang lugas, dan Daesung adalah orang yang berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekesallannya pada leader yang sangat dia hormati ini, tapi tetap saja dia kesal karena tidak menghargai mereka yang sudah mati-matian berusaha memberikan hasil yang sempurna bagi lagu baru mereka. "Kita lanjutkan rekaman..," Jiyong melirik layar ponselnya untuk melihat jam dan tanggal, "..besok malam."

Perkataan Jiyong itu membuat para membernya, terutama Seungri yang baru saja keluar dari booth rekaman, protes.

"Jiyong!"

"Hyung~!"

"Jangan mengeluh. Kalian harus datang besok malam, aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Kita punya deadline yang harus kita kejar," sambil mengusap matanya yang lelah, Jiyong mengambil mug di hadapannya dan menenggak kopinya. Dia mengerti membernya kewalahan dengan jam rekamannya yang 'tidak wajar'. Dirinya memang seorang perfeksionis yang tidak akan berhenti menyempurnakan pekerjaannya sampai dirinya merasa puas. Dan dalam proses penyempurnaan itu, seringkali Jiyong lupa kalau member Big Bang, juga staff mereka, hanyalah manusia. Seperti sekarang ini, semua sudah berpamitan untuk pulang, tapi dia masih tinggal di situ untuk memoles lagu-lagu mereka yang akan datang dan melihat apa yang harus mereka perbaiki lagi.

Seungri, yang masih beres-beres dan menyuruh Youngbae dan Daesung untuk pulang duluan, akhirnya beranjak ke pintu sambil menguap. "Baiklah, Jiyong Hyung. Aku pam—eh, Seunghyun Hyung masih di sini?" Seungri melihat Seunghyun masih meringkuk di atas sofa dengan tas Seungri sebagai bantalnya. "Jiyong Hyung~, Seunghyun Hyung tidur di atas tasku~"

Tanpa menoleh mendengar rengekan Seungri, Jiyong berkata, "Bangunkan sajalah. Kenapa kau harus mengadu sih untuk hal sepele begini?"

"Tsk," Seungri berdecak, menatap Jiyong dengan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau sangat kejam, Hyung? Seunghyun Hyung sedang sakit, mana mungkin aku membangunkannya begitu saj—" perkataannya terhenti ketika sosok Jiyong berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan melewati Seungri, ke arah Seunghyun.

"Hyung, bangun. Kau tidur di atas tasnya maknae.."

Seunghyun terduduk dengan kaget ketika bahunya diguncang dengan keras. Seungri merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah bingung Seunghyun, matanya merah dan rambutnya acak-acakan.

"Huh? Huh? Ada apa? Kenapa?" suara Seunghyun masih berat dengan kantuk, otaknya belum sepenuhnya bangun. Kepalanya terasa seperti dipukul oleh palu besar karena dibangunkan dengan tiba-tiba.

"Seungri mau pulang, dan kau tidur di atas tasnya," dengan santai Jiyong meninggalkan Seunghyun yang masih linglung dan kembali ke tempatnya di belakang meja mixing.

Seungri menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan Jiyong pada Seunghyun. Bisa-bisanya Jiyong setega itu?

"Huh?" Seunghyun dengan bingung melihat ke benda yang tadi menjadi alas kepalanya, dan segera mengambilnya untuk menyerahkannya pada Seungri. "Oh, sorry, Maknae."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung," Seungri tersenyum pada Hyungnya itu, menerima tas ranselnya yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Kau mau pulang bersamaku, Keun Hyung?"

"Uuuh," Seunghyun melirik Jiyong sekilas. "Aku.. sudah janji dengan Jiyong sebenarnya . Kami akan—"

Mendengar perkataan Seunghyun, Jiyong berhenti menari, membalik badannya menghadap Seunghyun dan Seungri. "Ah, aku lupa bilang, Seunghyun, Kiko.. datang dari Jepang tadi jam 2 dan dia.. memintaku untuk mampir ke hotelnya nanti. Kau pulang saja dengan maknae."

Sesaat ruangan itu hening. Seungri melongo mendengar perkataan Jiyong barusan. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Tanpa meminta maaf Jiyong menyuruh Seunghyun pulang begitu saja? Matanya beralih pada Seunghyun yang tampak tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Um.. Aku.."

"Kau pulang denganku Hyung," melihat Seunghyun sudah akan protes, Seungri berdecak. Dengan wajah kesal Seungri menggamit lengan Seunghyun beranjak menyeret Seunghyun yang masih terduduk di lantai ke pintu. "Jiyong Hyung bisa naik taksi, atau jalan kaki ke tempat perempuan menyebalkan itu—"

"Hey!" Jiyong protes mendengar Seungri menyebut pacarnya begitu.

"—tapi kau pulang denganku. Ayo," Seungri kesal. Dia kesal pada tingkah Jiyong, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena dia lebih muda dari Jiyong dan pantang baginya untuk berperilaku tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia tidak suka melihat Jiyong memperlakukan Seunghyun seperti itu, dan Hyung tertuanya itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas karena terlalu lembek dan terlalu cinta pada Jiyong untuk membalas perlakuan buruk Jiyong padanya.

"Tapi.. rekaman?"

"Kau boleh datang kapan saja. Kau tahu kau selalu berhasil dalam sekali rekaman, tapi aku menyuruh para member datang jam 7 malam besok," Jiyong menjawab Seunghyun, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan matanya dari layar komputer. Memang benar, Seunghyun termasuk salah satu member – satu-satunya member – yang bisa memuaskan Jiyong dalam sekali rekaman dan tidak mendapat banyak teguran dari Jiyong. Mungkin karena mereka sudah sering sekali menggarap lagu band mereka berdua sejak sebelum debut dan sudah sangat terbiasa dengan style dan cara bekerja satu sama lain.

Dengan berat hati, Seunghyun akhirnya setuju untuk pulang bersama maknae. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya, dengan dibantu maknae dia berdiri, sedikit limbung pada awalnya. Seunghyun mendekati Jiyong, melakukan ritual wajibnya sebelum berpisah dengan Jiyong. Dia mengusap pucuk kepala Jiyong dan mengacak rambutnya sedikit sambil mengingatkan Jiyong agar tidak lupa istirahat – yang dijawab Jiyong dengan sebuah dengusan menghina dari hidungnya.

"Berkaca. Hyung. Siapa menurutmu yang butuh istirahat, aku atau kau," bisik Jiyong. Tapi Seunghyun mendengarnya dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tersenyum sebelum mengikuti maknaenya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Jiyong Hyung itu! Kelakuannya itu! Setiap hari semakin parah! Aku tidak tahan! Kok kau (informal) tahan sih?"

Seungri berteriak frustasi dengan ludahnya menghujani wajah Seunghyun. Seunghyun mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan sweaternya, dan terkekeh melihat kemarahan dongsaengnya. ""Kau ngaca tidak sih, Seungri-ah? Kau (informal)?"

Seungri terdiam. Bibirnya mengerucut cemberut, tubuhnya bersandar di kursinya seraya memberikan Seunghyun wajah merengut yang lucu. "Hyung aku benci padamu (formal)."

Seunghyun tertawa, tapi mengangguk pada Seungri. "Nah, itu lebih baik, maknae," tawanya mereda, tapi sebuah senyum kecil masih mengiasi wajahnya. "Dia hanya lelah."

"Apa dia selalu lelah, Hyung? Setiap menit setiap detik? Dia selalu kasar dan tidak sopan, baik kata-katanya, perilakunya! Kalau dia tidak lebih tua dariku pasti sudah ku.. sudah aku.. uuurrrrgh!"

"Shish, tenang, maknae," Seunghyun kembali terkekeh. "Kau ini maknae di band ini, terima nasibmu sajalah."

"HYUNG!" Seungri menoleh pada Seunghyun dengan mata terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya Seunghyun masih saja membela Jiyong meskipun dia memperlakukan Hyungnya tanpa rasa hormat begitu. "Kau ini.. Ah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang.. kenapa sih kau harus jatuh cinta pada dia, Hyung?"

Seunghyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan ini. Meskipun fans menganggap dirinya dekat dengan Daesun, sebenarnya dia paling dekat dengan Seungri. Selain dengan Jiyong, tentu saja. Seungri adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu perasaannya pada Jiyong. Ya, Seunghyun menyukai Jiyong. Dia jatuh cinta pada Jiyong. Dia sudah menyukai Jiyong sejak.. mungkin pada pandangan pertama. Dia tidak yakin Youngbae atau Daesung akan menerima kenyataan bahwa member tertua ini mereka menyukai Jiyong yang.. adalah seorang laki-laki juga, karena mereka adalah orang yang sangat religious. Dengan Seungri, semuanya selalu mudah. Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau di antara mereka berdua, Seungri lebih sering bersikap seperti seorang Hyung dibandingkan dirinya.

"Aku hanya.. berusaha menjaga perasaan semuanya, maknae-yah. Aku tahu, keadaan tidak akan menjadi lebih baik kalau aku berkata-kata buruk tentang Kiko. Dia akan membelanya, aku tahu itu."

Entah kenapa, ada nada perih di suara Seunghyun yang membuat hari Seungri sakit. Andai saja Jiyong tahu perasaan Seunghyun. Kenapa Jiyong tidak sadar kalau Kiko hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mendekati teman mereka, Soohyuk. Semua bisa lihat itu, bahkan Soohyuk sendiri juga sadar dan berusaha menjauhkan Jiyong dari Kiko. Tapi itu semua sia-sia. Jiyong seringkali meremehkan keberadaan orang-orang yang peduli padanya, yang benar-benar menyayanginya seperti dirinya, Youngbae, Dongwook, Hyunsuk, Seunghyun dan anggota YG Family lainnya. . Terutama Seunghyun, yang selalu ada untuknya sejak mereka masih sangat muda. Semua memang tahunya Youngbae-lah teman Jiyong berjuang sejak masa trainee. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kalau Jiyong selalu lari pada Seunghyun di saat keadaan memojokkannya. Seunghyun menurunkan 20kg berat badannya dalam 40 hari agar bisa masuk ke perusahaan manajemen yang sama dengan Jiyong, hanya supaya dirinya lebih mudah menangkap Jiyong saat pujaan hatinya itu jatuh dalam depresi dan keterpurukan.

Jiyong adalah seseorang yang berbakat, juga dikaruniai wajah yang tampan sehingga dia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya Seunghyun ketika dia mengkritik gerakan Seunghyun yang sering tidak sesuai dengan yang lain, atau bagaimana perasaan Seungri ketika Jiyong meledek suaranya yang terkadang off-beat dan sedikit meleset nadanya. Jiyong tidak tahu perasaan Daesung ketika dia tertawa setuju mendengar komentar orang yang mengatakan kalau Daesung beruntung YG memilih orang berdasarkan bakat dan bukan wajah, atau meledek tubuh Youngbae yang tidak setinggi member lain. Seungri seringkali berdoa dan sangat berharap doanya dikabulkan. Doa agar Jiyong mengerti perasaan mereka, agar sekali-sekali Jiyong bisa berada di posisi mereka, sehingga dia bisa lebih menghargai mereka. Lebih menghargai keberadaan mereka untuk dirinya.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, Seungri memperbaiki posisinya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Seunghyun, Dia tersenyum ketika Seunghyun juga menaruh dagunya di atas kepala maknaenya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu tidak terlalu suka skinship, tapi dia mau melakukannya untuk Seungri. Tidak lama kemudian, keduanya sudah lelap di dalam tidur mereka, tanpa tahu kalau di suatu tempat di atas sana, malaikat mendengar doa Seungri. Dia menyampaikan doa itu pada Tuhan, dan tidak ada yang menyangka, doa Seungri hari itu dikabulkan.

 **A/n**

 **Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya pada Unknown Banget atas reviewnya. Tanpa dia aku tersesat dan membawa kalian tersesat bersamaku hahaha. Jadi sejarah fanfic ini begini... Aku pertama bikin fic ini beberapa tahun lalu dalam versi bahasa Inggris dengan pairing GTOP, yang aku post di Asianfanfics. Lalu ketika mulai suka sama pairing KrisHan dari EXO, dan kenal beberapa shipper yang merequest cerita ini dibuat versi KrisHan, aku ubah namanya dan aku translate ke bahasa Indonesia. Nah ketika aku bikin versi GTOP bahasa, aku hanya kopi dari versi KrisHan dengan menyesuaikan kembali nama dan beberapa situasinya. Dokumen ini udah aku cek berulang-ulang tapi ternyata masih ada yang luput. So terimakasih atas peringatannya. Aku harap ke depannya kalian terus bisa mengingatkan aku walaupun aku ga berharap akan ada kesalahan fatal kayak gini lagi haha***

 **Okaaaay. Selamat Menikmati!**


	3. Chapter 2

Jiyong mengerjapkan matanya, jiwanya sudah mulai berkumpul dan dia bisa merasakan panasnya sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari jendela kamar itu. Perlahan dia membuka kedua matanya, sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya ketika melihat wanita yang tidur dengan lelap di sebelahnya. Kiko benar-benar cantik. Bukannya Jiyong jatuh cinta pada gadis itu atau apa, tapi bagaimanapun dia merasa bangga bisa mengencani model Jepang yang jadi idaman banyak laki-laki itu. Dia sangat beruntung Kiko menyukainya dan mengajaknya berkencan, tepat di masa depresinya, seakan-akan menyelamatkannya dari lubang hitam yang siap menelannya. Sex tadi malam sangat luar biasa, dia hampir bisa menyebutnya making love alih-alih sex. Membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal, Jiyong berterimakasih pada dewa dewi di atas sana karena begitu memberkahi dirinya. Tetapi dia langsung menggeram begitu merasakan perih di wajahnya yang menyentuh bantal.

"What the fuck?" Jiyong yang langsung meloncat ke kamar mandi untuk melihat apa yang salah dengan wajahnya di cermin. Dia menganga ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri. Wajahnya penuh dengan benjolan-benjolan seperti jerawat besar (Jiyong harap itu hanya jerawat), bukan sesuatu yang serius. Tapi benjolan-benjolan itu terasa sangat sakit.

"Jiyong?" dia mendengar Kiko memanggilnya dari kamar. Perempuan itu terbangun mendengar suara Jiyong mengumpat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau sebut ini baik-baik saja?" Jiyong keluar dari kamar mandi, berdiri di hadapan Kiko, tidak peduli dia tidak menggunakan sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya. "Apa yang kita makan tadi malam, Kiko? Apa kita makan sesuatu yang membuatku alergi?"

"Mana kutahu!" Kiko menjawab pertanyaan Jiyong dengan kesal. Kenapa jadi kesannya dia yang menyebabkan bisul-bisul di tubuh Jiyong itu muncul? Kiko mengernyit, jijik melihat benjolan yang ternyata tidak hanya tumbuh di wajah Jiyong tapi juga di seluruh tubuhnya, yang berwarna putih dan berisi nanah. "Apa kau alergi pada bir atau wine?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tidak usah bentak-bentak!" Kiko membentak balik. Dengan marah Kiko menyuruh Jiyong keluar dari kamarnya. "Sana pergi ke dokter and get the hell out of here! Siapa tahu itu menular, jangan dekat-dekat!"

Jiyong terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kiko. Apakah ini gadis manis dan pemalu yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu menyerukan kata-kata cintanya pada Jiyong selagi mereka berhubungan intim? Karena sekarang, gadis ini sambil menyerukan kata-kata kasar, sibuk melempar baju Jiyong, menyuruhnya pergi. Jiyong tidak punya banyak pilihan selain keluar. Dia membutuhkan dokter.

"Wajahmu kenapa, Hyung?"

Seungri bertanya dengan wajah shock, teriakannya membuat Daesung yang sedang berada di dapur bersama Youngbae buru-buru ke ruang tengah di mana maknae mereka sedang berdiri di hadapan Jiyong yang baru saja kembali, yang seluruh tubuhnya; wajah, lengan, kaki; dipenuhi bintik merah dan bisul.

"Jiyong, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?"

"Kau kena cacar lagi, Hyung?" menyambung pertanyaan Youngbae, Daesung yang mulutnya masih penuh makanan bertanya.

Jiyong mendecakkan lidahnya, merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan mereka. "Jangan tanya apa-apa, guys. Jangan."

Apa kau sudah ke dokter?" pertanyaan Youngbae menghentikan langkah Jiyong yang sudah beranjak kearah kamarnya. Pemuda berambut merah muda itu berbalik dengan wajah merah padam.

"Peduli setan dengan dokter! Peduli setan kalian, jangan pura-pura peduli padaku! Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak Jiyong, mengejutkan keempat orang di hadapannya itu. Pemuda mungil itu lalu kembali berjalan ke kamarnya, membanting pintu kamarnya sampai tertutup. Dia marah, sangat marah. Jiyong sudah ke dokter dan bahkan dokter tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Pihak rumah sakit telah melakukan tes darah padanya, tapi hasilnya negatif. Tidak ada tanda-tanda alergi atau ke-tidak normal-an lainnya. Jadi mereka menyuruh Jiyong untuk pulang dan mandi air hangat, dan memberikannya salep obat untuknya, meskipun mereka tidak yakin itu akan membantu.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Seungri bertanya pada kedua Hyungnya yang masih menatap pintu kamar Jiyong yang tertutup dengan wajah terpukul. "Hey, aku tanya, what the hell just happened?"

"Maknae, jaga mulutmu," Youngbae akhirnya sadar dari shocknya dan menegur Seungri.

"Kau tadi tidak menegur Jiyong Hyung waktu dia berkata-kata kasar," Seungri protes. Dia sebal karena selalu saja salah di mata Hyungdeulnya.

"Dia sedang tertekan, Maknae. Apa kau tidak lihat apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Ketiganya tampak pusing memikirkan keadaan Jiyong. Mereka akan comeback minggu depan. Tapi dengan keadaan Jiyong seperti ini, apa mereka bisa?

Suara intercom membuyarkan lamunan ketiga member Big Bang itu. Sebuah suara berat yang familiar bergaung dari speaker intercom itu.

"Hey, guys, kalian di sini?"

"Seunghyun Hyung?" Youngbae bertanya, berjalan menuju intercom untuk membukakan pintu untuk Seunghyun yang datang dari rumah pribadinya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali pada kedua rekannya dengan Seunghyun di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Hyung? Aku pikir kau pergi dengan geng Nuthangmu?"

"Aku sudah di perjalanan tadi. Aku memang sedang lewat area sini ketika Jiyong.." menyadari Jiyong tidak ada di ruang tengah bersama ketiga orang lainnya, Seunghyun duduk di samping maknaenya di sofa. "Di mana Jiyong? DIa mengirim pesan padaku memintaku datang ke sini, Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Dia memberitahumu, Hyung?" pertanyaan Daesung dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari Seunghyun. "Umm, kami tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi juga, karena.. kami juga baru tahu tadi. Tapi Jiyong Hyung.. dia.. di tubuhnya, umm.." Daesung sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan Jiyong pada Seunghyun yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Seunghyun Hyung?" terdengar suara Jiyong memanggll hyungnya itu dari kamarnya. Seunghyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah 'yeah' dan berdiri. "Hyung, ke sini!"

"Ya, sebentar!" Seunghyun lalu melihat yang lain. "Bukannya semalam dia bersenang-senang bersama Kiko?"

"Ya dia memang tidak pulang semalam, kalau kau tahu maksudku," Seungri menjawab Seunghyun.

Sambil memajukan bibirnya, sedikit cemburu membayangkan Jiyong dan Kiko menghabiskan malam mereka bersama, Seunghyun mengangguk. Lalu pemuda tinggi ini berbalik menuju kamar Jiyong. Seunghyun tidak pernah sekaget itu dalam hidupnya ketika melihat keadaan Jiyong yang berdiri di hadapannya hanya menggunakan boxer.

"Ji-Jiyong. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kacau. Semuanya kacau. This is so fucked up, Hyung!" sang leader tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seunghyun. "Bagaimana kita bisa comeback kalau keadaanku seperti ini? Sia-sia kerja kerasku, sial!"

"Hey, hey, Jiyongie, tenang," Seunghyun maju untuk memeluk Jiyong, tetapi lelaki yang lebih muda itu meloncat mundur ketika menyadari apa yang akan Seunghyun lakukan.

"What the— apa-apaan kau Hyung! Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?"

"Menenangkanmu."

"Kau, kau tidak memeluk orang untuk menenangkannya. Kau bahkan tidak suka dipeluk!"

"Tapi kau butuh itu, Ji."

"Tapi kau bisa.. kau bisa tertular, jangan!"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau aku tertular, Ji, kemari."

"Fuck, Choi Seunghyun! Berhenti, menjijikan!"

Sontak Seunghyun berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Jiyong barusan. Jiyong langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menjerit kecil ketika bisul di dekat mulutnya terkena tangannya.

"A-aku menjijikan?" suara Seunghyun bergetar ketika dia bertanya pada Jiyong.

"Tidak, aku.. bukannya kau menjijikan. Kau tahu aku tahu kau gay, tapi ini bukan tentang itu," Jiyong kehilangan kata-kata. Dia benar-benar tidak jijik pada Seunghyun, mana mungkin dia jijik pada Seunghyun? Dia hanya tidak ingin Seunghyun tertular. Tapi Seunghyun menangkap perkataannya salah. "Seunghyun Hyungie,, maksudku.. aku.." _akulah yang menjijikan._

"Kau jijik dipeluk olehku yang gay? Karena aku menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Tidak! Hyung!" _kenapa Seunghyun berpikir seperti itu?_

"Lantas kenapa kau menyuruhku datang, Jiyong?" suara Seunghyun terdengar lirih, ada nada terluka di suaranya yang membuat Jiyong ingin menangis mendengarnya. "Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

 _Tidak! Aku ingin kau datang karena aku ingin kau menenangkanku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan! Aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja!_ Jiyong ingin melontarkan kata-kata ini pada Seunghyun, tetapi kenapa mulutnya menolak bekerja sama dengannya? Seunghyun ada untuknya ketika dirinya sakit cacar. Seunghyun juga yang merawatnya saat dia bentol-bentol karena alergi kiwinya. Seunghyun selalu merawatnya saat sakit, dan belum pernah Jiyong peduli Seunghyun akan tertular. Kenapa dia peduli sekarang? Ketika Seunghyun jelas-jelas tidak akan merawatnya? Dan kenapa dia harus menunjukkannya dengan cara yang salah?

"Soohyuk dan Seungho.. sudah menungguku," suara Seunghyun menyadarkan Jiyong. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Seunghyun, yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. "Aku.. uhh.. mereka akan mengenalkanku pada teman mereka.. yang gay juga. Jadi ini seperti kencan buta para gay—"

"Hyung, aku tidak—" _Please, Seunghyun. Aku minta maaf._

"—dan," Seunghyun mengabaikan nada memohon Jiyong. "Aku tidak ingin telat. Aku tidak ingin memberikan kesan pertama yang buruk dan mempermalukan para Hyungnim."

"Tapi, Seunghyun Hyung, aku.." Jiyong tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menahan Seunghyun agar tidak pergi.

"Aku pikir kau memanggilku ke sini untuk sesuatu yang penting, Ji. Tapi.. sepertinya kau.. hanya memanggilku ke sini untuk mengerjaiku seperti biasa. Dan melihat… kau masih bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu dari mulutmu, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah denganmu."

Dan Seunghyun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jiyong yang masih membeku di tempatnya, memproses kata-kata yang baru saja hyungnya itu katakan. _Apa aku bukan sesuatu yang penting untukmu, Seunghyun?_

a/n

Terimakasih **UnknownBanget** , **hanbinjjang** , **Putri Santi** dan **nacha** untuk reviewnya! ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu, benjolan-benjolan di tubuh Jiyong tidak tampak membaik. Malah kelihatannya makin parah. Benjolan-benjolan di tubuhnya semakin gatal, dan Jiyong tidak tahan sehingga seringkali menggaruknya dengan keras. Akibat garukannya, timbul luka di benjolan itu, dan luka itu kemudian terinfeksi sampai-sampai mengeluarkan nanah. Jiyong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sangat malu, bahkan menolak untuk keluar kamar meski Youngbae, Daesung dan Seungri sudah membujuknya dan mengatakan kalau dia tampak baik-baik saja. Terakhir kali Jiyong keluar untuk membeli rokok – yang mulai dia konsumsi sejak tiga hari yang lalu – beberapa orang gadis berseragam sekolah dan pemuda berbaju rapi berbisik-bisik sambil terus menatapnya dengan jijik. Jiyong berlari pulang bahkan sebelum dia sampai di swalayan mini yang dia tuju. Anggota YG Family yang lain juga menjauhinya, Jiyong bisa merasakan itu. Mereka tidak lagi berkunjung ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Daesung dan Seungri itu. Bahkan kedua member yang serumah dengannya menjaga jarak dengannya karena bisul-bisulnya mengeluarkan bau yang tidak enak. Jiyong tidak bisa ke studio tari untuk berlatih, dia tidak bisa ke studio untuk menyelesaikan detail rekaman, dia tidak bisa datang ke rapat-rapat dengan pejabat manajemennya, dan dia tidak bisa mengawasi jalannya rekaman para membernya untuk album baru mereka. Dan Seunghyun. Jiyong belum sekalipun melihat Seunghyun semenjak hari itu. Anggota tertua Big Bang itu belum mengunjunginya sekalipun. Biasanya Seunghyun adalah orang yang paling cepat panik kalau sesuatu terjadi pada leadernya, dan selalu memberi perhatian yang berlebihan pada pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu, bahkan ketika Jiyong merasa tidak ada yang perlu Seunghyun khawatirkan. Seunghyun juga sering melakukan gestur-gestur yang tanpa Jiyong sadari sangat dia rindukan. Gestur-gestur sederhana seperti mengacak rambut Jiyong, menyuruhnya tidur, mengingatkannya agar tidak lupa makan, mengacungkan ibu jarinya sambil memuji Jiyong, yang biasanya Jiyong balas dengan "ck, jangan buat rambutku berantakan" atau "apa sih, aku kan bukan anak kecil". Dan sekarang tanpa Seunghyun melakukan hal-hal itu padanya, tidak salah kalau Jiyong merasa sangat merindukan satu-satunya Hyungnya di bandnya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Jiyong?"

Seunghyun duduk di pojokan restoran mewah itu sambil memegang gelas tinggi yang berisi wine putih di antara jari-jarinya, sementara di hadapannya duduk Youngbae yang tengah menyeruput teh lychee dinginnya. Tempat makan ini terletak tidak jauh dari gedung dormitori mereka, Mereka suka sekali ke sini karena suasananya yang bergaya 70-an itu sangat nyaman, tidak terlalu banyak fans yang suka mengerubungi restoran ini karena keamanannya yang ketat, dan rasa makanan dan minumannya sangat cocok dengan lidah para member Big Bang.

Youngbae mendongak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. "Kau masih peduli padanya?"

"T-tentu saja," jawab Seunghyun dengan gugup. Dia tahu, tidak ada nada marah di pertanyaan Youngbae. Dia terdengar benar-benar terkejut.

"A-ah, bukan maksudku seperti itu, Seunghyun," Youngbae menyadari kegugupan Seunghyun. Dia melepas sedotan dari mulutnya, lalu bersandar ke kursinya seraya menghela nafas. "Setelah semua yang dia katakan padamu malam itu, kau.. masih peduli?"

"Memangnya kau dengar percakapan kami malam itu?"

Dengan sedikit merona Youngbae mengangguk, menundukkan kepalanya. Bukan salahnya sebenarnya. Seunghyun dan Jiyong berbicara cukup keras, sehingga Youngbae yang sedang berjalan ke kamar mandi mendengar beberapa bagian percakapan itu.

"Aku pikir kau tidak peduli lagi padanya. Kau tidak pernah datang, Hyung."

"Youngbae, dia bilang aku _menjijikan_." Mengingat apa yang Jiyong katakan padanya masih sangat menyakitkan untuk Seunghyun. Dia tidak melupakan satupun kata yang Jiyong ucapkan malam itu. Seperti ditembak dengan sebuah pistol oleh Jiyong, bekas lukanya tidak bisa hilang. Memang Jiyong sering berbicara seperti itu, dia memang punya mulut yang tidak sopan, tapi tetap saja perkataannya malam itu keterlaluan.

"Hyung.. kau tahu dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Kau tahu bukan itu maksudnya."

 _Youngbae_ – pikir Seunghyun sambil menghela nafas – _selalu sahabat semua orang_. Youngbae selalu berusaha mencari sisi positif dari setiap kejadian, dan selalu berusaha mendamaikan rekan-rekan setimnya yang sedang ribut. Dia tidak suka perselisihan, tapi ya, memang sikapnya itu terkadang membuat orang sebal. Sekarang Seunghyun mengerti kenapa Seungri begitu kesal tiap kali dirinya membela Jiyong meskipun leadernya itu yang salah.

"Dia.. bisul di tubuhnya makin banyak, Hyung," Youngbae menjelaskan. "Terutama di wajahnya. Sepertinya sebagian terinfeksi juga, dan nanah yang keluar dari bisul itu bau sekali. Dia tidak pernah mengganti seprainya, dan juga tidak membersihkan kamarnya, Dia tidak mengizinkan bibi pembersih masuk, bahkan tidak memperbolehkan aku atau Daesung membereskan kamarnya. Aku rasa itu memperparah kondisi bisul-bisulnya. Karena kamarnya yang kotor. Dia juga tidak bisa ke studio untuk latihan atau rekaman, aku.. aku khawatir dengan nasib comeback kita, Hyung."

Sesaat Seunghyun tidak menjawab. Dia begitu terkejut mendengar keadaan Jiyong dari Youngbae barusan. Seunghyun tidak tahu kalau keadaannya separah ini. Ini tidak baik. Tidak baik untuk Jiyong, Tidak baik untuk Big Bang.

"Aku lebih memikirkan bagaimana kita menyembunyikan keadaan ini dari fans. Kalau Jiyong tidak sembuh-sembuh, dan dia tidak muncul di hadapan publik terlalu lama, banyak pertanyaan dan rumor akan muncul."

"Aku tahu~," Youngbae melepas topi yang dia pakai dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Dia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi. Tapi.. kelihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat. Terlalu banyak bisul, mereka terus bertambah, Hyung."

"Apa dia sudah ke dokter? Mengkonsumsi obat?"

Youngbae mengangguk, maju sedikit untuk menyedot tehnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi tetap saja. Dia tampak sangat tertekan, dia tidak mau orang-orang melihat dirinya dan berbicara buruk tentangnya. Tapi.. aku dengar kau ikut rapat kemarin?"

"Mmhm," Hyung tertua Big Bang ini mengangguk. Dia menaruh gelasnya di meja, lalu kembali bersandar dengan anggun. Terkadang Youngbae bingung bagaimana leadernya yang canggung dan teledor ini bisa bergerak dengan anggun dan elegan di saat-saat tertentu. "Sajangnim sudah memutuskan bahwa kita harus menunda comeback kita, Sebagai gantinya Seungri akan mengeluarkan digital single solo tanpa promosi sampai Jiyong sembuh. Aku pikir kalian sudah tahu berita ini dari manajer Hyung?"

Youngbae mengangguk, "Tapi Jiyong belum diberi tahu. Dia tidak akan menyukai berita ini."

"Kita semua tidak menyukai berita ini, Bae. Aku yakin kau benci keadaan ini juga," Youngbae mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. Comeback mereka ini sudah dipersiapkan selama 2 tahun lebih, dan mereka tahu fans juga sudah sangat mengantisipasi comeback mereka kali ini. Mendengar berita mereka harus menunda comeback lagi sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan, para member Big Bang ini sangat kecewa. "Seungri bahkan sempat membuat keributan karena tidak setuju ketika mendengar keputusan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik."

Youngbae dan Seunghyun sama-sama menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya. Lalu tertawa sendiri menyadari kekompakan mereka.

"Kkeun Hyung datanglah ke dorm kami dan tengoklah Jiyong," Youngbae tiba-tiba berkata setelah selama beberapa detik tidak ada di antara mereka yang bicara. "Aku tahu sebenarnya dia ingin kau ada di sana, seperti biasanya, untuk merawatnya. Kau kan sahabatnya yang paling dekat. Shish, kalau Jiyong tidak memacari Kiko aku pasti menyangka kalian ini saling mencintai."

Seunghyun hampir menyemburkan wine yang baru saja dia sesap ketika mendengar perkataan Youngbae. Dengan terbatuk-batuk dia mengusap mulutnya. "A-apa kau bilang?"

"Ayolaaah," Youngbae tertawa, dengan reflex tangannya mengambil tisu di meja dan membantu Seunghyun mengelap mulutnya. "Kau tahu maksudku. Kau dan Jiyong tidak pernah jauh dari satu sama lain. Kau satu-satunya yang tahan dengan sifat Jiyong, maksudku benar-benar tahan dan tidak pernah membalas. Dan meskipun aku lihat omongannya padamu seringkali lebih kejam daripada apa yang dia lontarkan pada kami, aku bisa lihat dia sebenarnya sangat peduli dan sayang padamu."

"Well, aku.." Seunghyun berusaha menjelaskan pada Youngbae alasan ketidak berdayaannya di hadapan Jiyong tanpa membocorkan perasaan terlarangnya terhadap sahabatnya itu. "Aku dan Jiyong kenal jauh sebelum kami trainee di YG, bahkan sebelum dia mengenalmu,Bae. Aku pikir kau tahu itu? Jadi.. aku rasa aku hanya sudah terbiasa. Kami sudah biasa dengan sifat satu sama lain."

"NAH!" Youngbae menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan Seunghyun, membuat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mengerjapkan matanya karena kaget. "Mungkin Jiyong bertingkah aneh sekarang karena kau tidak mengunjunginya selama seminggu! Dia sangat terbiasa denganmu selalu ada di dekatnya, dan tiba-tiba kau menghilang begini tanpa kabar."

Seunghyun hanya terkekeh, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli. Mungkin benar kalau Youngbae bilang Seunghyun-lah yang merasa begitu. Tapi kalau Jiyong yang merasa kehilangan Seunghyun.. dirinya sendiri tidak yakin. Sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melihat keadaan Jiyong, dia merindukan Jiyong. Tapi Seunghyun tidak yakin hatinya akan sanggup menahan kepedihan tiap Jiyong menginjak-injak ketulusan cinta dan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya, Seunghyun setuju untuk ikut ke apartemen Jiyong. Meskipun jika nanti Jiyong tidak menerimanya, dan menendangnya keluar dari tempat tinggalnya, yang penting Seunghyun sudah lihat keadaan sahabatnya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Begitu turun dari lift di lantai di mana apartemen Jiyong, Daesung dan Seungri berada, mereka disambut dengan pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Youngbae dan Seunghyun sama-sama terkejut melihat Daesung dan Seungri yang terpaku di lorong gedung itu, sementara di dalam apartemen, Jiyong sedang berteriak marah.

"Dae! Seungri!"

Keduanya menoleh mendengar Youngbae memanggil nama mereka. Wajah Seungri yang tadinya suram dan cemberut langsung cerah ketika melihat siapa yang ada di belakang Youngbae, dia setengah berlari menyambut Seunghyun dan memeluk Hyungnya itu.

"Seunghyun Hyung! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu!"

"Mwo?" Seunghyun tertawa mendengar nada manja Seungri itu. "Kita baru saja bertemu di rapat kemarin," katanya sambil balas memeluk Seungri. Dia juga memeluk Daesung sekilas, tertawa ketika melihat wajah member yang kata fans paling dekat dengan dirinya itu masih cemberut. "Ada apa ini?"

"Ck! Jiyong Hyung itu!" Seungri berseru kesal. Seunghyun yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dengan Seungri dan sedang merangkul pinggang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu masih tampak bingung. Dia beradu pandang dengan Youngbae, yang mengangkat bahunya dengan bingung sebelum menoleh pada Daesung.

"Kenapa dengan Jiyong?"

"Kau bicaralah padanya, Youngbae Hyung! Kau juga, Kkeun Hyung! Aku sudah tidak kuat. Dia—"

Belum selesai maknae itu berbicara, tampak sebuah koper besar dilempar ke lorong tempat keempat member Big Bang itu sedang berdiri.

"Ini! Sudah kuisi dengan barang-barang penting kalian! Cepat ambil tasnya dan keluar dari sini, dasar berengsek!" suara Jiyong bergaung di seantero lorong apartemen itu. "Pergi dan jangan kem—" ucapan Jiyong terputus. Umpatan dan makian yang sudah dia siapkan di kepalanya untuk Daesung dan Seungri seketika menguap melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"S-Seunghyun Hyung?" Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Apakah dia sedang berhalusinasi? Apa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mereka ini benar-benar Seunghyun? Seunghyun tampak sedikit kurus, tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanannya, dan— _tidak tidak_ , Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya. _Stop berpikir seperti itu, Ji,_ dia memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Seunghyun, dengan sebelah lengannya masih melingkar di bahu Seungri, tersenyum kecil. "Jiyongie," dengan suara nyaris berbisik, Seunghyun membalas sapaan Jiyong. Dia tidak mempercayai matanya. Dia pikir Youngbae melebih-lebihkan ketika tadi dia sedang bercerita tentang keadaan Jiyong, tapi setelah melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri.. Jiyong. Jiyongnya yang tampan, Jiyongnya yang imut dan awet muda, Jiyong yang kulitnya selalu bersih dan mulus tanpa perawatan sekalipun, sekarang wajahnya dipenuhi benjolan-benjolan bisul yang bernanah. Lengan dan kakinya yang tidak tertutup t-shirt dan celana pendeknya juga dipenuhi bisul itu. Seunghyun bisa mencium betapa tidak enaknya bau tubuh Jiyong dari jarak jauh. Seunghyun merasa mual mencium bau itu. Baunya seperti susu basi, atau apapun yang basi, bahkan Seunghyun kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikan bau tidak enak itu.

Seunghyun kembali ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar Jiyong memukul koper yang baru saja dilemparnya keluar apartemen. Wajah Jiyong yang tadi sempat melembut, sekarang kembali cemberut. "Ini! Barang kalian berlima sudah kumasukkan semua ke sini! Kalau ada yang kurang silahkan ambil sendiri! Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa hidup sendiri tanpa kalian!"

"Ada apa sih ini?" Youngbae bertanya sebelum Seungri sempat balas membentak Jiyong. "Kau mengusir mereka, Lu?"

"Tidak!" Jiyong berseru marah pada Youngbae, yang tampak terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Jiyong. "Mereka berdua.. mereka ingin pergi. Mereka boleh pergi, aku tidak peduli."

"Jiyongie Hyung, bagaimana aku.. kami bisa tetap tinggal di sini kalau kau terus menutup diri dari kami dan tidak membiarkan kami membantumu?"

Pernyataan Daesung dijawab Jiyong dengan sebuah tatapan tajam. "Jangan pura-pura kau. Kau, kalian semua.. aku tahu kalian tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganku. Aku tahu kalian jijik padaku."

"Hyung!" Daesung nyaris menangis mendengar perkataan Jiyong. Itu tidak benar. Memang dia dan yang lain sedikit takut pada keadaan Jiyong, takut kalau nanti mereka akan tertular, tapi toh mereka berusaha mengabaikan kemungkinan itu. Dia selalu menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jiyong mengoles salep obatnya ke tubuhnya, atau membantu menggosok punggungnya saat mandi, tapi Jiyong menolaknya. Menolak mereka semua. Bahkan menolak orangtuanya. Di saat seperti ini, Daesung bertanya-tanya ke mana gadis pujaan Jiyong yang selalu dibanggakannya itu? Yang katanya begitu mencintai Jiyong dalam susah atau senang? Sejak awal Daesung dan member Big Bang yang lain tahu, Kiko tidak mencintai Jiyong. Gadis itu tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Jiyong Hyungnya.

"Jiyong.." Youngbae maju satu langkah, berusaha menenangkan Jiyong. "Jangan lakukan ini. Jangan usir mereka. Jangan usir aku. Biarkan kami membantumu."

"Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? Ha? Apa yang bisa _kau_ lakukan, Youngbae?" Seunghyun bisa melihat Jiyong menarik nafas dengan sedikit gemetar. Tiba-tiba pemuda kasar di depannya itu tampak seperti Jiyong yang dia kenal dulu, jauh sebelum training, jauh sebelum debut. Lugu. Polos. Hilang. "Aku sudah dengar dari manajer Hyung. Aku bangga pada maknae," katanya sambil menoleh pada Seungri yang sudah berlinang airmata di rangkulan Seunghyun. "Aku.. Tidak apa-apa comeback kita ditunda sebulan, dua bulan. Tapi.. apa yang terjadi kalau.. ini—" dia menunjuk wajahnya, "—tidak hilang untuk selamanya? Bagaimana dengan kita? Bagaimana dengan Big Bang?"

"Jiyong.."

"Hyung…" Seungri membalikkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Seunghyun yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, sementara Daesung masih melihat Jiyong dengan tatapan sedih. Seunghyun tahu, di dalam hatinya, Daesung kasihan pada Jiyong. Bocah itu sangat mengidolakan dan dekat dengan Jiyong dan Seunghyun tahu melihat Jiyong seperti ini menyakitinya juga.

"Tsk, tidak ada gunanya. Omong kosong semua ini," tiba-tiba topeng Jiyong kembali dipasang. Terkadang para member Big Bang curiga Jiyong mengidap penyakit bipolar. Moodnya dan perilakunya berubah begitu cepat. "Pergi dari sini, kalian semua. Jangan ganggu aku."

Semua terpaku menyaksikan perubahan mood Jiyong yang drastis, tapi Seunghyun bereaksi dengan cepat. Dia menahan pintu apartemen yang sudah nyaris tertutup. Berusaha tidak muntah mencium bau Jiyong yang sudah menyebar di dorm mereka ini, Seunghyun mendorong pintu sampai kembali terbuka. Dia mengabaikan wajah shock Jiyong, berbalik memunggunginya dan berdiri menghadap ke rekan-rekannya.

"Hyung?"

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Seunghyun mendengar Jiyong bertanya di belakangnya. Hanya Youngbae yang tampak sudah mengerti maksud Seunghyun dan tidak komentar apa-apa.

"Seungri, Daesung, kalian bisa pakai kamarku di apartemenku. Youngbae Hyung," Seunghyun beralih pada pemuda paling bijak di grup mereka ini, "Tolong bantu keduanya koordinir dengan para manajer yang memakai kamarku, jelaskan situasinya pada mereka—"

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN! Apa-apaan sih?"

Seunghyun menoleh pada Jiyong yang barusan memotong perkataannya. Seketika Jiyong terdiam. Meskipun Seunghyun bukan seorang leader, tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah yang tertua di antara mereka. Sejak dulu Jiyong sudah menghormati Hyungnya, tidak pernah ada satu masapun di mana Jiyong meragukan kewibawaan Seunghyun. Meskipun Jiyong tampak masih ingin melawan, semua tahu dalam hatinya leader mereka ini sudah kalah.

"Jelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi," Seunghyun melanjutkan. "Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti. Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku akan tinggal di sini dan menjaga Jiyong."

"Jangan main-main denganku, brengsek," Jiyong berkata pelan. Dia tahu tidak seorang pun akan tahan berada di dekatnya selama beberapa jam, apalagi untuk tinggal dan mengurusnya. Tapi Jiyong ingin lihat seberapa kuat keinginan Seunghyun untuk 'menjaga'nya. "Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah sedikitpun, selama 24/7. Dan kau, Seunghyun.. kalau kau menjagaku, kau juga harus berada bersamaku 24/7."

"Jiyong, biarkan Seunghyun membantumu," Youngbae berkata dengan lembut.

"Membantuku? Cih," Jiyong mendengus, membuat Seunghyun akhirnya membalikkan badannya menghadap Jiyong, dan menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam mata Jiyong.

"Aku akan merawatmu, Ji."

Panggilan itu, Jiyong merasa jantungnya diremas. Seunghyun sudah lama tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan pendek itu. Seunghyun sempat memanggilnya dengan nama kecil itu beberapa malam lalu, tapi Jiyong sudah terlalu marah, terlalu bingung untuk menyadarinya. Dan ketika Seunghyun memanggilnya kali ini, Jiyong mendengarnya, dan ribuan kupu-kupu menari di dalam perut Jiyong mendengarnya.

"I'll stay."

a/n

Chapter 3! Review juseyo~!

Thanks **dumb-baby-lion**. Yup, ini pasti GTOP kok. Terimakasih sudah review yaaa. Keep reading. See you next chapter! ^^


	5. Chapter 4

"I'll stay."

Seunghyun benar-benar tinggal di situ mulai hari itu. Dia menelepon manajernya, menjelaskan situasi Jiyong dan para member dengan cerita yang sedikit diperhalus, dan meminta manajernya mengantar pakaiannya ke apartemen yang sekarang ditinggalinya bersama Jiyong. Awalnya Seunghyun pikir tinggal bersama Jiyong tanpa boleh kemana-mana akan mudah, tapi setelah tiga hari, Seunghyun bosan juga. Dia tidak bisa ke studio untuk rekaman, dia tidak bisa keluar makan malam setiap kali salah satu member atau seorang temannya mengajaknya, tidak bisa sekedar jalan-jalan di taman di kompleks apartemen itu. Sebetulnya Seunghyun tidak akan sekesal itu, tetapi ditambah dengan tingkah Jiyong yang samasekali tidak menyenangkan terhadapnya, Seunghyun hampir meledak. Seunghyun tahu, dia sudah bisa membayangkan konsekuensi yang harus dia tanggung dengan memutuskan tinggal di apartemen ini bersama Jiyong, tapi Seunghyun pikir paling tidak Jiyong akan mengurangi sikap menyebalkannya dan menghargai Seunghyun; satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan bau tubuhnya dan rengekannya dan kemarahannya. Ya, Seunghyun memang mencintai Jiyong, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Seunghyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbaring di sofa, menonton televisi yang acaranya tampak selalu membosankan. Dengan malas dia memencet tombol remote, mencari-cari channel yang tidak membosanka sementara Jiyong selalu mengurung diri di kamarnya, tidak mau keluar kecuali kalau dia sudah sangat sangat lapar. Dan itu jarang terjadi. Itupun hanya untuk memakan ramen buatannya sendiri. Dia menolak makanan apapun yang Seunghyun masak untuknya. Hari ini tampaknya Jiyong sedang tidak lapar.

Tiba-tiba bel pintu dorm mereka berdering. Seraya berdecak, Seunghyun berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya yang malas untuk berdiri.

"Siapa?" Seunghyun melihat layar intercom dan melihat seorang gadis cantik berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Jantung Seunghyun langsung mencelos. _Jadi mereka masih bersama,_ pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu, Seunghyun memencet tombol buka lalu berteriak memanggil Jiyong, "Jiyong! Kiko-san datang!"

Seunghyun memaksakan sebuah senyum ketika akhirnya idola hampir seluruh pria di dunia fashion (ingat, **hampir** , karena Seunghyun bukan salah satunya) ini masuk ke dalam dorm mereka. Seunghyun menduga gadis ini pastilah sesopan dan semanis yang dia lihat di televisi dan sesopan dan semanis yang Jiyong ceritakan, tapi Seunghyun tidak bisa lagi pura-pura tidak suka padanya ketika dengan wajah cemberut Kiko mengerutkan seluruh wajahnya.

"Bau apa ini? Kenapa apartemen ini sangat bau?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya memicu kekesalan Seunghyun. Seunghyun yang baru saja meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja meskipun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan langsung menyesali keputusannya. _Paling tidak cari gadis yang lebih baiik dari ini, Ji,_ serunya dalam hati.

Seunghyun baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak sopan Kiko, ketika Jiyong, dengan wajah cerah dan sumringah, keluar dari kamar. "Kiko-chan!"

Reaksi Kiko ketika melihat Jiyong membuat Seunghyun ingin menonjok wajah cantik di hadapannya itu. Gadis berambut sebahu itu mundur sampai ke lorong apartemen sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan berani-berani kau mendekat! Stop di situ! _Fuck_!"

Sekarang Seunghyun mengerti kenapa Jiyong tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya berbicara kasar. Dia bergaul dengan orang-orang yang bertingkah laku seperti dirinya. Melihat wajah shock Jiyong, dalam hati Seunghyun menari-nari senang _. Begitulah rasanya, Ji, mendengar orang yang sangat kau sayangi mengumpat padamu,_ Seunghyun berusaha menahan pernyataan itu di pikirannya. Jangan sampai dia kelepasan bicara. Kiko adalah pacar Jiyong, dia seharusnya ada untuk Jiyong di saat Jiyong senang maupun susah, terutama di saat susah seperti ini.

"Ki.. Kiko-chan.."

"Ish, apa sih yang terjadi padamu? _God_ , sangat.. kau sangat menjijikan, kau tahu?"

Mata indah Jiyong melebar mendengar perkataan Kiko. Dari seluruh manusia di muka bumi ini, Jiyong tidak menyangka kekasihnya sendiri yang dengan lugas menyatakan dirinya menjijikan. Bahkan para member Big Bang tidak satupun pernah berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Dan apa.. apa-apaan itu? _What the hell is that shit?_ " tanya Kiko lagi, sambil menunjuk salah satu benjolan yang ada di pipi kiri Jiyong – bisul yang paling besar dan merah, yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan nanah kental berwarna kekuningan.

Jiyong menoleh sekilas pada hyungnya, dan mencelos melihat Seunghyun yang terus menatap Kiko dengan wajah tercengang. Seunghyun tidak suka orang yang suka berbicara kasar dan mengumpat, terutama wanita. Jiyong malu. Jiyong malu pacarnya berkelakuan seperti itu di hadapan Seunghyun, dan di atas semua itu Jiyong merasa malu karena dia tidak bisa melawan Kiko.

"Whatever, Jiyong," Kiko menyambung ucapannya ketika Jiyong tidak menjawabnya, masih dengan mulut dan hidung yang ditutup. "Hey, aku akan kembali ke Jepang hari ini."

"Hari ini? Bukankah—"

"Ya, hari ini. Aku memutuskan untuk memajukan penerbanganku. Dan aku berharap kau menghormati aku dan tidak meneleponku sering-sering seperti yang beberapa hari ini kau lakukan," Kiko merogoh ke tasnya, mencari sesuatu. Seunghyun menoleh pada Jiyong, yang matanya kembali membesar penuh harap, seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di mulutnya. Tapi senyum itu langsung hilang ketika melihat apa yang Kiko keluarkan. Sebuah saputangan, yang Kiko pakai untuk menutup hidungnya, menahan bau yang dikeluarkan tubuh Jiyong agar tidak terhirup olehnya. Seunghyun tidak kuat melihat pemandangan itu, melihat bagaimana wajah Jiyong tampak hancur melihat kelakuan Kiko, jadi dia pamit pada leadernya dan beranjak ke dapur. Dia membuat kopi, dan ketika perutnya terasa sedikit lapar, rapper Big Bang ini memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah roti isi sederhana. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Seunghyun mendengar teriakan Jiyong _"FUCK! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!"_ dan suara pintu dibanting. Sebuah isakan kemudian terdengar dari ruang dep—tunggu, Jiyong? Apa Seunghyun tidak salah dengar? Jiyong yang maskulin dan macho, menangis karena seorang perempuan?

Seunghyun menaruh roti isi yang baru saja digigitnya. Sambil susah payah menelan apa yang baru dia gigit, Seunghyun bergegas ke ruang depan untuk memeriksa keadaan Jiyong. Ketika dia sampai di ruangan Jiyong berada, member bertubuh paling kecil di grupnya itu sedang bersimpuh dan bersandar di pintu depan, menangis tersedu-sedu.. Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya, _dia seperti anak SMA yang baru saja dicampakkan pacarnya_. Seunghyun berharap dirinya ikut bersedih dan terluka melihat Jiyong dicampakkan oleh Kiko, tapi dia tdak bisa memungkiri kalau jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasa lega. Senang bahkan, mungkin.

"Ji?" dengan berhati-hati Seunghyun memanggil Jiyong. Dia tidak ingin mengejutkan pemuda yang sedang patah hati itu. Jiyong tidak menjawab panggilannya, masih saja tersedu dengan wajah ditutupi telapak tangannya. Seunghyun berdehem, memberanikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Jiyong, dan menyentuh bahunya sambil kembali bertanya dengan lembut. "Jiyong, apa yang terjadi?"

Seunghyun merasa tubuh Jiyong menegang ketika tangannya menyentuh bahu kurus itu, dan mundur dengan kaget ketika Jiyong mendorong dada Seunghyun keras sambil berteriak padanya. "Jangan sentuh aku, sial! Tinggalkan aku sendiri sekali saja kenapa sih?"

Lalu Jiyong lari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Seunghyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

Apa yang salah dengannya? Apa yang salah dengan Seunghyun? Apa otaknya bergeser? Mengapa dia masih saja baik pada dirinya meskipun Jiyong sudah mencuri kebebasannya dan memaksanya tinggal dengannya yang berbau busuk dan menjijikan? Bahkan Youngbae, si 'ibu' dari band mereka yang bagaikan malaikat baiknya, enggan menjenguknya. Bahkan Daesung dan Sehun, dua anggota termuda bandnya yang sangat mengidolakan Jiyong dan dekat dengannya memutuskan untuk keluar dari apartemen itu. Bahkan Dongwook, sunbaenya yang selalu ada untuknya dan membimbingnya sejak masa trainee, menyerah dan menolak menemani dan merawatnya. Dan sekarang Kiko, gadis pujaannya, gadis yang selama beberapa bulan ini menjadi pusat kehidupannya, yang selalu manis dan imut padanya, menolak melanjutkan hubungan dengannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jiyong menangis. Ya, dia merasa marah dan sedih karena kelakuan semena-mena gadis itu, tapi yang paling menyakitinya dan membuatnya takut adalah apa yang gadis itu katakan tentang Seunghyun.

 **Flashback**

 _"Aku mengerti," Jiyong tersenyum sedih, matanya menolak menatap Kiko. Jiyong tau ini alasan Kiko kemari. Begitu dia dengar suara Seunghyun memanggilnya dan memberitahunya Kiko datang, Jiyong sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk yang terburuk. Well, memang dia berharap itu tidak terjadi, berharap kekasihnya selama 6 bulan terakhir ini datang bukan untuk minta putus dengannya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, dan Jiyong sudah pasrah._

 _Kiko masih menutup hidungnya dengan saputangan, mengangguk. "Ini adalah yang terbaik untuk kita berdua, Jiyong. Kita tidak bisa.. apa yang harus aku katakan kalau pers bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa aku mengencanimu, ini akan merusak reputasi grupku."_

 _"Aku tahu."_

 _"Pergilah ke dokter ahli, Jiyong," Kiko berusaha terdengar tulus, tapi Jiyong tahu gadis itu tidak tulus. Dan perkataannya berikutnya membuktikan itu. "Aku dengar semuanya. Kau pikir apalagi alasan Seunghyun-san tinggal di sini kalau bukan karena kasihan padamu?"_

 _Jiyong merasa seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Dia menatap Kiko dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya?_

 _"Aku,, uh, dia sendiri kok yang ingin tinggal di sini," Jiyong benar-benar ingin mempercayai ucapannya sendiri. Dia yakin itu satu-satunya alasan Seunghyun mau tinggal di apartemen ini bersamanya. Jiyong memang awalnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Seunghyun yang dengan gaya sok mengatakan kalau dia akan tahan dengan bau dan kelakuan Jiyong. Tapi.. apakah benar begitu? Apa alasan Seunghyun sebenarnya?_

 _Mendengar jawaban Jiyong, Kiko terkekeh sinis. "Please, Jiyong. Youngbae-san, sahabatmu saja tidak kuat tinggal dan mengurusmu. Menurutmu Seunghyun akan bertahan selama apa?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Aku tahu dia bukan member yang terdekat denganmu, melihat bagaimana kau selalu kasar padanya meskipun dia lebih tua darimu. Memangnya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya bertahan di sini selain kasihan? Atau mungkin.. mungkin dia bertaruh dengan seseorang, bisa tinggal berapa lama dia dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Ditambah kelakuanmu padanya.. kalau kau memperlakukanku serendah kau memperlakukan dia, aku tidak akan segan-segan meninggalkanmu."_

 _"Aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri, dan kau tetap meninggalkanku."_

 _Sejenak Kiko tampak terpukul mendengar kata-kata lugas Jiyong. Sekilas ada rasa bersalah di tatapannya pada Jiyong, tapi dengan cepat rasa bersalah itu berlalu. Gadis cantik ini tersenyum sinis, dan mengangguk. "Nah, itu kau mengerti. Seunghyun terlalu lugu. Atau bodoh. Kau memperlakukannya seperti sampah, tapi dia tetap tinggal di sini untuk merawatmu. Kalau aku, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu bahkan sebelum hari pertama berakhir."_

 **Flashback end**

Dan Jiyong tak mampu berkata-kata mendengar kalimat terakhir Kiko. Perkataan pacar – mantan pacar – nya bagaikan sebuah tamparan telak mengenai wajahnya. Kiko benar. Tak pernah sekalipun Jiyong memperlakukan Seunghyun dengan rasa hormat, terlepas dari usianya yang lebih tua dari Jiyong. Apalagi dengan statusnya sebagai leader Seunghyun. Tapi bahkan sebagai seorang teman pun, Jiyong tidak pernah menghargainya. Bukannya Jiyong melakukan itu tanpa sadar. Seandainya orang-orang tahu alasan di balik sikapnya pada Seunghyun itu. Seandainya Jiyong punya keberanian untuk memberi tahu seseorang, siapapun, tentang perasaannya pada leadernya itu. Mungkin pada Youngbae, atau pada Soohyuk atau Kush. Tapi tidak, Jiyong tidak memberi tahu siapapun kalau dia bertingkah jahat dan kasar pada Seunghyun karena dia takut orang-orang, atau Choi Seunghyun sendiri akan mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada sahabatnya sejak sebelum trainee itu. Dia hanya bisa berteriak meminta Kiko untuk pergi, karena dia tidak ingin mendengar kebenaran lain yang akan gadis itu katakan, yang akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Jiyong mendengar langkah kaki Seunghyun memasuki ruangan depan, memanggil namanya, bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi Jiyong tidak sanggup menjawab. Pemuda mungil ini menahan nafasnya ketika merasakan tangan Seunghyun menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Jiyong tidak tahu, apakah dia harus menurunkan tembok pelindungnya dan menangis di dalam pelukan Seunghyunnie hyungnya, atau haruskah dia berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja? Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang selalu dia lakukan pada Seunghyun; berteriak padanya, mengumpat orang yang dia cintai itu, mendorongnya menjauh, menolak bantuan apapun darinya.

Dada Jiyong sakit melihat mata Seunghyun yang memancarkan kebingungan dan sakit hati, tapi Jiyong tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kenapa Seunghyun harus membuat segalanya menjadi rumit? Kenapa dia masih peduli pada Jiyong meskipun Jiyong memperlakukannya seperti sampah? _Tunggu_ , Jiyong berpikir pada dirinya sendiri, _apa dia memang benar-benar, benar-benar peduli padaku?_

"Jiyong?"

" _Fuck_ , Seunghyun! Kau tidak bisa mengetok pintu dulu sebelum kau masuk, hah?" Jiyong melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai wajah pria tinggi yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya. Jiyong sedang tidak memakai sehelai pun pakaian di tubuhnya karena seluruh badannya terasa sakit dan gatal.

"Apa-apaan sih Ji?" Seunghyun membanting bantal yang baru saja menghantam wajah tampannya ke lantai kamar Jiyong. "Kau harus mengontrol emosimu kalau kau tidak—" ucapan Seunghyun terhenti ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya. Ya, dia memang membantu Jiyong memakai salep obatnya dan mengoleskannya di punggungnya dan wajahnya (dengan bumbu-bumbu umpatan dari Jiyong, tentu saja), tapi Seunghyun tidak tahu kalau bisul-bisul itu tumbuh juga di area-area pribadi tubuh Jiyong. Sebagian dirinya shock melihat Jiyong telanjang bulat, kagum akan kesempurnaan tubuhnya yang bagaikan di pahat oleh seorang professional, dan Seunghyun berusaha keras menolak pikiran-pikiran kotor yang muncul di otaknya ketika melihat tubuh indah Jiyong. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya merinding melihat betapa seriusnya penyakit Jiyong. Bisul-bisul bernanah itu tumbuh juga di selangkangan Jiyong, di alat kelaminnya, di bagian dalam pahanya. Seunghyun hanya bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang harus Jiyong tahan setiap harinya. "Jiyong?"

Dengan hati-hati Seunghyun masuk ke kamar Jiyong, meskipun dia tahu leadernya itu tidak mau dia dekati.

"Tidak, Hyung.. jangan mendekat."

"Ji.." Seunghyun mengabaikan peringatan Jiyong. Dia mendekati pemuda itu, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bagian manapun dari tubuh Jiyong yang bisa dia sentuh, tapi Jiyong meloncat mundur. Seunghyun berusaha mengunci tatapan Jiyong, tapi dia terus menghindar.

"Aku tahu.. aku tampak sangat jelek dan menjijikan. Bahkan para member menolak datang untuk menjengukku lagi," Jiyong berkata lirih. Dia memfokuskan padangannya pada jari-jari kakinya, air mata mulai menggenangi matanya. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan di sini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Seunghyun meraih pergelangan tangan Jiyong, lalu menariknya mendekat hingga hanya tersisa hanya beberapa senti saja di antara mereka. Dia baru akan menarik Jiyong ke pelukannya, tetapi ingatannya akan malam itu kembali.

 _"Fuck, Seunghyun! Berhenti, menjijikan!"_

Memeluk dan dipeluk Jiyong adalah sebuah kebiasaan sejak mereka pertama kali berteman. Ketika itu, Jiyong adalah satu-satunya teman Seunghyun yang mau memeluk dirinya yang berat badannya berlebihan dengan suara terlalu berat dan wajah terlalu aneh. Seunghyun bukanlah orang yang suka memeluk dan dipeluk, kecuali dengan yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Sampai sekarang selain keluarganya, Jiyong dan Seungri adalah 2 orang yang cukup familiar pelukannya untuk Seunghyun. Pemuda berambut gelap ini tidak tahu sejak kapan Jiyong mulai menolak pelukan darinya, tetapi semenjak Jiyong menjauhinya dan selalu berkata kasar pada Seunghyun setiap dia mendekatiya, Seunghyun mulai berhati-hati. Dia tidak sering-sering memeluk Jiyong, atau berusaha memeluk Jiyong. Sekarang ini, Seunghyun ragu-ragu memeluk Jiyong bukan karena takut ditolak, tapi Seunghyun takut akan melukai Jiyong. Dia tidak ingin Jiyong kesakitan karena dirinya menyentuh pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu. Jadi Seunghyun menarik Jiyong agar berdiri sedekat mungkin dengannya dan perlahan mengelus pipi Jiyong, menghindari benjolan-benjolan kecil di wajah mungil itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ji? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" dengan suara lembut Seunghyun bertanya. Keadaan ini sedikit janggal dan membuat Seunghyun sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya berdiri Jiyong yang telanjang bulat bagaikan bayi yang baru lahir. Meskipun tubuhnya dipenuhi bisul-bisul menjijikan, Seunghyun bisa merasa bangkitnya gairah seksualnya melihat Jiyong. Sensasi panas muncul dari ujung jemarinya yang menyentuh pipi Jiyong dan menjalar terus sampai ke 'junior'nya. Seunghyun sedikit kesulitan menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir Jiyong yang kecil dan imut.

"Kau.. tidak mau memelukku, Hyungie?"

Pertanyaan Jiyong yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua pikiran kotor Seunghyun tentang Jiyong menguap dari kepalanya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mundur selangkah, alisnya terangkat. "Kau sangat suka memelukku sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau memelukku?"

"Aku.." Seunghyun kehilangan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dari semua pertanyaan yang mungkin ditanyakan seorang Jiyong padanya, jelas ini bukan salah satu yang Seunghyun duga.

"Apa.. apa karena perkataanku malam itu?"

 _Ya. Ya sebagian besar alasanku tidak mau memelukmu sekarang ini adalah karena perkataanmu malam itu,_ Seunghyun ingin berkata. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya menyalahkan Jiyong dan membuatnya lebih sedih. "Jiyongie.. Ini bukan tentang apa yang kau—"

"Apa aku semenjijikan itu, Hyung?" Jiyong tidak mengizinkan Seunghyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Airmata kembali jatuh ke pipi Jiyong, dan pemuda berambut pirang itu membiarkan airmatanya mengalir deras. "Apa aku semenjijikan itu, seperti yang Kiko katakan? Apa aku begitu mengerikan sampai tidak ada satupun dari para member yang mau tinggal denganku?"

"Aku di sini, Ji," jawab Seunghyun, membuat tangan yang tak terlihat itu kembali meremas jantung Jiyong. Seunghyun ada di sini. Bersamanya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Seunghyun di sini? Kenapa Seunghyun memutuskan untuk menemaninya dan mengurusnya bahkan ketika Jiyong memperlakukannya dengan jahat?

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jiyong. Jiyong tidak yakin apakah dia siap mendengar jawabannya, tapi dia harus mendengarnya. Seunghyun tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba ini. Pemuda tinggi itu melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Jiyong, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ini bukan reaksi yang Jiyong harapkan. "S-Seunghyun Hyung?"

"Kau.. Begitu inginkah kau melihatku pergi dari sini.. Jiyong?"

 _Tidak, tidak. Bukan begitu, Hyung. Kenapa selalu saja begini? Kenapa percakapan kita selalu menimbulkan kesalahpahaman?_

"Kau selalu menolak dan berontak setiap aku mencoba membantumu pakai obat, kau tidak mau makan masakanku, kau tidak suka aku berada satu ruangan denganku, kau menolak pelukanku tapi sekarang kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak memelukmu. Kau bertingkah seperti iblis kejam meskipun aku melakukan SEGALANYA untukmu!" pemuda bersuara berat itu terdengar marah. Warna suara dan auranya begitu gelap, dan Jiyong sedikit takut mendengarnya. "Aku tahu, aku yang menawarkan diri untuk tinggal dan merawatmu, tapi tidak bisakah kau.. _sedikit_ saja, Ji, berterimakasih atas apa yang telah aku lakukan untukmu? Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku bertahan di sini?"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu," Jiyong tidak bisa menahan mulutnya. Tepat setelah kata-kata itu keluar, Jiyong merasa ingin menggampar mulutnya sendiri. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan tahan denganku dan pada akhirnya kau akan pergi. Aku memang membuat semuanya jij—"

"BERHENTI BICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

Nafas Jiyong tercekat mendengar bentakan Seunghyun. Meskipun terlihat dingin dan galak, Seunghyun tidak pernah marah seperti ini. Hyungnya itu biasanya menahan amarahnya, menyimpannya di dalam hati. Dan dia adalah orang yang sangat pemaaf. Belum pernah sebelumnya Seunghyun meledak sepeti ini. Terakhir kali Jiyong melihatnya membentak orang seperti ini adalah ketika dirinya terus-terusan mengeluh kalau membernya tidak ada yang latihan dengan serius karena mereka terus saja membuat kesalahan, padahal para member itu sudah berlatih keras tanpa tidur selama 3 hari. Seunghyun, yang juga belum tidur selama beberapa hari, tiba-tiba saja meledak di depan semua member Big Bang, juga di depan beberapa orang staff senior YG, mengingatkan Jiyong siapa yang membuat mereka terus terjaga selama 3 hari karena tidak juga puas akan penampilan mereka. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Jiyong melihat Seunghyun marah, beberapa hari sebelum mereka debut. Kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, Jiyong lupa kalau Seunghyun bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan kalau sudah marah.

"Kau pikir aku tidak betah karena itu?" Seunghyun menunjuk bisul-bisul Jiyong. Entah kenapa Jiyong merasa sakit hati ditunjuk seperti itu, dan dia mundur sedikit ketika Seunghyun melakukannya. "Berapa kali aku harus bilang, kau tidak membuatku jijik, Jiyong! _What is wrong with your fucking ears?"_

Wow! Jiyong tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. Seunghyun mengeluarkan kata-kata umpatan itu sama dengan Seungri akhirnya tahu caranya diam. Sangat tidak mungkin. Seunghyun tidak pernah mengumpat, paling tidak di depan umum. Dan dia juga tidak menyukai orang yang mengumpat terlalu banyak. Well, Jiyong adalah seseorang yang hampir setiap detik mengumpat. Mungkinkah Seunghyun akan berteman dengannya kalau mereka tidak berada di band yang sama?

Jiyong memang terkejut, tapi dia bukan orang yang suka kalah. Jadi dia balik membentak hyungnya itu. "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Kau yang jijik padaku, kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku?"

"Sial kau, Jiyong! Kau mau menguji kesabaranku?" Seunghyun melawan. Dengan kasar dia mencengkeram lengan Jiyong dan menariknya kembali mendekat. Jiyong menjerit sedikit, sepertinya salah satu bisulnya pecah karena tekanan cengkeraman Seunghyun yang kuat. Tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan sakitnya, Jiyong lebih merasa takut daripada sakit sekarang ini. Seunghyun belum pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya. Seunghyun selalu lembut padanya, memikirkan perasaan Jiyong di atas perasaannya sendiri, dan jelas tak pernah menyakitinya. Tetapi tepat ketika Jiyong akan meneriakkan protesnya ke wajah Seunghyun, pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak Jiyong sangka. Jiyong memejamkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Seunghyun mendekatinya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika dia merasakan bibir hangat Seunghyun bertemu dengan bibirnya. Seunghyun menciumnya. Seunghyun, pemuda yang sudah dia cintai sejak pertama kali Jiyong melihatnya, sekarang sedang menciumnya. Ini seperti sebuah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Bibir Seunghyun terus melumat bibir Jiyong, dan ketika Jiyong akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke mata Seunghyun, dada Jiyong berdesir aneh melihat sekilas rasa sakit Seunghyun dan perasaan bersalah langsung menggerogoti Jiyong.

Jiyong butuh waktu lama untuk kembali pada akal sehatnya. Baru saja dia akan membalas ciuman Seunghyun, pemuda itu melepas ciumannya pada bibir Jiyong.

 _Jangan, Hyung! Jangan salah sangka._

Tapi sudah terlambat. Jiyong bisa lihat sebuah senyum sedih terulas di wajah tampan Seunghyun hyungnya. Nafasnya memburu, dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang berlebihan.

"Aku.." Seunghyun bersuara memecah keheningan. "Aku tidak akan pernah jijik padamu, Ji. Aku.. aku mencintaimu."

Lutut Jiyong seketika lemas. Kalau bukan karena lengan Seunghyun yang menahannya, Jiyong pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai. Dengan hati-hati Seunghyun menuntunnya ke tempat tidur, tahu kalau Jiyong tidak kuat berdiri. Otak Jiyong masih terus memproses perkataan Seunghyun. Hanya 2 kata terakhir dari mulut Seunghyun yang dapat dia tangkap. Seunghyun.. mencintainya?

"Bisul-bisul di tubuhmu ini.." suara Seunghyun menyadarkan Jiyong, tetapi Jiyong tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Dia yakin wajahnya merah padam mendengar pernyataan Seunghyun yang tiba-tiba. "Itu semua tidak membuatku jijik, Jiyong. Kau pikir aku akan tinggal selama ini denganmu kalau itu benar?"

"…."

"Tapi.." Seunghyun menghela nafas. "Tapi tingkah lakumu yang menjadi masalah, Ji."

Mendengar ini, Jiyong langsung mendongak untuk menatap mata Seunghyun. Dengan tatapan bingung Jiyong memohon pada Seunghyun untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataannya barusan. Jiyong sudah tidak sanggup menangis lagi, jadi dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan, dan dia harap Seunghyun mengerti permintaannya.

"Aku.. aku tidak pernah menunjukkan padamu, Kwon Jiyong, atau pada siapapun. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada siapapun, tapi.. tingkahmu.. sikapmu padaku, sangat sangat menyakitiku. Kau selalu mengataiku dengan kata-kata kasar, kau tidak pernah menghargai apapun yang aku lakukan, kau selalu mengkritikku, mengumpat padaku. Kau tidak pernah.. menghargaiku sedikitpun, Ji. Tidak _sedikitpun_. Dan itu.. itu menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan."

 _Seunghyun Hyung.._

"Aku pikir..," Seunghyun berhenti sebentar. Menunggu reaksi apapun dari Jiyong, tetapi ketika Jiyong tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merespon, Seunghyun menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan. "Aku pikir, apa yang aku rasakan padamu ini cukup untuk bisa membuatku bertahan. Bertahan menghadapi perilakumu, dan kata-kata kasar yang selalu kau lontarkan padaku. Aku tidak bisa ingat satupun percakapan di antara kita tanpa kau mengatakan 'sial' atau 'brengsek' atau 'fuck', Jiyongie?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan, Jiyong tahu.

"Sejak kapan.. sejak kapan shell-ku, kerang kecilku.. berubah seperti ini?"

Itu adalah pukulan terakhir untuk Jiyong. Shell adalah panggilan yang Seunghyun berikan padanya ketika mereka baru berteman. Ketika Jiyong bilang kalau Seunghyun tampak seperti kura-kura karena tas ransel yang selalu digendongnya, dia mulai memanggil Hyungnya itu dengan 'turtle'. Entah mengapa, Seunghyun mulai memanggilnya Shell. Begitulah mereka saling memanggil dulu. Begitulah orang-orang memanggil mereka dulu. Trainee Kura-kura dan Trainee Kerang. Entah sejak kapan mereka berhenti memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama kecil itu. Entah sejak kapan Seunghyun berhenti memanggil Jiyong dengan sebutan shell, tapi mendengar Seunghyun memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, tangis Jiyong kembali pecah. Matanya masih terus menatap Seunghyun, tetapi kali ini Seunghyun-lah yang menolak menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jiyong," Seunghyun berkata seraya menutup matanya erat, seakan dirinya memaksa matanya untuk tidak melihat Jiyong. "Aku tahu, mungkin setelah kau tahu perasaanku ini, kau akan jijik padaku dan tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku. Aku tahu kau pasti kaget mengetahui hyungmu-m.. Hyung yang kau kenal sejak lama ini punya perasaan romantis terhadap dirimu tapi.. tapi itulah yang kurasakan, Ji, aku tidak bisa meminta perasaan ini untuk pergi begitu saja. Tapi.."

 _No! Aku benci kata_ _tapi_ _yang keluar_ _dari mulutmu, Seunghyun!_

Seunghyun kembali membuka matanya. Kesedihan yang terlukis di mata Seunghyun membuat airmata Jiyong mengalir semakin deras. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah lakumu, Ji. Aku mencintaimu dan aku telah.. berusaha bersabar menghadapimu karena perasaan ini, tapi.. aku rasa semua orang punya batasnya."

"H-Hyung.." ketika Jiyong menemukan kekuatannya untuk berbicara, Seunghyun sudah terlanjur membalikkan badannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Jiyong. Pria yang lebih besar darinya itu berjalan begitu cepat seakan ingin segera menjauh dari Jiyong, dan sayangnya dia tidak mendengar ketika dengan suara sangat kecil, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan, Jiyong berkata, "Aku minta maaf, Seunghyun. Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **Replies:**

 **Toptogd** : panggil aku Unni aja, jangan thor. Berasa kakaknya Loki. Hahahahah. Makasih yaaaa, keep reading and reviewing yaaaah

 **306yuzu** : makasihhh. Hwaiting!

 **UnknownBanget** : haaha iya aku kurang teliti orangnyaaaa. Maafkeun. Kalo ntar2 ada kesalahan lagi, please point it out ya. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya.

 **dumb-baby-lion** : siaaaaap! Semangat ya bacanya! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Seunghyun tahu dia bukan seorang gentleman. Dia mengingkari janjinya. Dia meninggalkan Jiyong, keluar dari apartemen yang sudah ditinggalinya seminggu ini. Tapi Seunghyun harus melakukan itu. Seunghyun harus menjauh dari Jiyong, tidak peduli kalau itu sudah jam 2 pagi dan cuaca masih sangat dingin. Ya, memang salju sudah tidak turun, tapi udara masih begitu dingin dan Seunghyun yang teledor, lupa membawa mantelnya. Dia begitu ingin lekas-lekas keluar dari tempat yang ia tinggali bersama Jiyong itu sampai-sampai dia lupa menyambar mantelnya ketika berlari keluar tadi. Dan keberuntungan memang sedang tidak berpihak padanya, karena satu-satunya warung yang masih buka di pagi buta itu hanya sebuah warung ramen beberapa blok dari gedung dorm Big Bang, dengan heater yang tidak berfungsi. Yah, paling tidak Seunghyun masih bisa menghangatkan dirinya dengan semangkuk ramen panas.

Sembari mengunyah ramennya perlahan, Seunghyun memutar kembali kejadian barusan di kepalanya. Dia mencium Jiyong. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Sudah cukup bodoh dirinya menyimpan perasaan suka pada Jiyong. Perasaan itulah yang membuat Seunghyun menjadi Seunghyun yang sekarang ini. Seunghyun yang di'bully' oleh Jiyong, Seunghyun yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pemuda yang hanya sedikit lebih muda darinya itu. Semuanya karena dia menyukai Jiyong, menyayanginya, dan tidak mau Jiyong terluka. Dia tidak ingin menjadi alasan Jiyong terluka karena kata-katanya, karena perlakuannya. Tapi malam ini, selain serentetan kata-kata kasar yang dia lontarkan pada Jiyong, Seunghyun juga mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda mungil itu. Perasaan yang setengah mati dia jaga agar tidak ada yang tahu. Dan dia juga mencium leader-nya itu.

"AAAAH, kenapa aku begitu bodooooh?" Seunghyun berseru. Jemarinya menyisir rambutnya dan turun untuk menggaruk dahinya sendiri.

Dengan hati yang berat Seunghyun harus mengakui kalau persahabatannya dengan Jiyong sudah benar-benar berakhir sekarang. Jiyong bukan gay. Jiyong selalu punya seorang gadis yang dia pacari. Dan dia tidak bisa tahan hanya berpacaran dengan satu perempuan saja. Pemuda yang imut itu pernah memacari tiga gadis sekaligus, dan bulan berikutnya sudah memacari dua gadis lain yang berbeda. Seunghyun mau tidak mau menganggap Jiyong seorang laki-laki brengsek, dan dia sudah siap melupakan Jiyong karena dirinya tidak mau terus mencintai seseorang yang begitu mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, tetapi lalu Jiyong akhirnya sendiri selama lima setengah bulan. Lima. Setengah. Bulan. Itu adalah sebuah rekor. Walaupun Seunghyun tidak yakin itu adalah keputusan terbaik, tapi dengan dukungan Seungri, Seunghyun siap mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda yang sudah menjadi pujaan hatinya selama bertahun-tahun.

Ditemani Seungri, Seunghyun menantikan kepulangan Jiyong, dengan gugup. Hyung tertua di Big Bang ini melonjak dari duduknya ketika pintu terbuka dan orang yang dia tunggu-tunggu masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Dengan seorang gadis di belakangnya. Jiyong memperkenalkan Kiko sebagai kekasih yang sudah 4 bulan dipacarinya. Itu adalah hubungan terlama yang pernah Jiyong jalani. Seunghyun bisa mendengar hatinya jatuh ke lantai dan sebuah palu besar memukulnya sampai pecah berkeping-keping. Hati Seunghyun tidak bisa lebih hancur lagi. Well, ketika itu dia pikir itu adalah kejadian terburuk yang dapat menghancurkan hatinya. Tapi sekarang, mengingat dia baru saja memutuskan hubungan terdekat yang bisa dia jalani bersama Jiyong, hatinya lebih hancur lagi.

Berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi pada ramennya, Seunghyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia ingin melupakan bagaimana Jiyong terdiam membeku setelah Seunghyun meneriakkan pernyataan sukanya pada Jiyong. Pemuda itu tidak pernah kehilangan kata-kata kasar untuk diucapkan pada Seunghyun, tapi malam ini rupanya dia kehilangan kemampuan itu.

Seunghyun ditarik kembali ke dunia nyata ketika pemilik kedai ramen tempatnya makan itu menepuk bahunya lembut, meminta maaf padanya dan memberitahu kalau mereka akan segera menutup tokonya karena tidak kuat menahan udara dingin malam itu. Seunghyun mengangguk, menghabiskan kuah ramennya yang masih tersisa dan membayarnya. Dia membiarkan pria tua pemilik kedai itu mengambil kembaliannya, dan sebagai gantinya dia mendapat segelas kopi panas gratis untuk dia bawa pulang. Setelah membungkuk berterimakasih, Seunghyun keluar dari kedai kecil itu. Dengan gigi gemeletuk dia berdoa agar tidak ada fans yang tiba-tiba lewat dan mengenalinya. Seunghyun memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman tidak jauh dari gedung apartemen band mereka. Ketika Big Bang belum debut, dan belum banyak orang yang mengenali mereka, Seunghyun dan membernya yang lain seringkali ke taman ini untuk mencari udara segar. Masa-masa itu merupakan masa yang berat bagi mereka, karena itu mereka seringkali kabur ke taman ini ketika merasa mereka sudah tidak sanggup menanggung lelah.

Seunghyun menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku kayu itu, menggenggam gelas karton di tangannya sedikit lebih erat, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari cairan di dalamnya. Menyandarkan kepalanya dan menyelonjorkan kakinya, Seunghyun menghirup udara segar pagi itu, dan menghembuskannya, Ingatannya masih terus berputar, terus-terusan memainkan kejadian yang tadi terjadi di dorm. Reaksi Jiyong yang membeku dan tampak shock sangat cukup membuat Seunghyun yakin apa yang pemuda mungil itu rasakan untuknya. Kalau Jiyong menyukai ciuman itu, tentu dia menciumnya balik, atau memberikan sebuah reaksi, apapun itu. Tapi tadi Jiyong membeku di tempatnya, dengan wajah terpukul dan sekilas tatapan jijik di mata Jiyong yang sempat Seunghyun lihat. Mungkin Jiyong masih bingung dengan Kiko yang baru saja mencampakkannya, dan tiba-tiba hyungnya ini menciumnya. Seunghyun terkekeh, _who am I kidding_? Apa yang membuat dirinya berpikir kalau setelah Kiko mencampakkannya Jiyong akan ..

"SHIT! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?" pemuda raksasa ini melempar gelasnya ke jalanan di depannya, cairan hitamnya yang cukup kental menyebar di aspal di hadapannya. Untuk sekali ini Seunghyun tidak peduli dia sudah mengotori jalanan publik.

Seunghyun ingin meneriakkan pada seluruh dunia kalau ini tidak adil. Di setiap ulang tahunnya, Seunghyun berdoa, meminta pada Tuhan supaya menjadikannya gay. Karena Seunghyun tidak gay. Seunghyun memang tidak pernah punya ketertarikan secara romantis ataupun seksual pada perempuan, tapi Seunghyun juga tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan itu pada pemuda lain selain Jiyong. Akan lebih mudah baginya kalau dia gay, jadi dia bisa melupakan Jiyong dengan mencoba mencintai pria lain. Tapi faktanya dia hanya mencintai hanya satu orang di muka bumi ini, Kwon Jiyong. Pemuda yang tumbuh bersamanya. Pemuda yang tadinya adalah sahabatnya, dan sekarang adalah rekan se-band-nya. Seunghyun menyaksikan bagaimana Jiyong tumbuh dari seorang bocah yang selalu nyengir dan merengek manja padanya, menjadi seseorang yang bertingkah lebih dewasa dari usianya, dan selalu mengeluarkan kata kasar dari mulutnya yang dulu selalu berhati-hati dalam berbicara. Terutama padanya. Seunghyun tidak tahu apakah dia harus bangga, atau sedih. Pemuda berambut gelap ini bangga karena Jiyong selalu datang padanya di saat dia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita, meskipun yang dimaksud dengan bercerita itu adalah membentak-bentak Seunghyun dengan umpatan dan meluapkan kemarahannya pada hyungnya itu. Meskipun Jiyong tidak pernah merayakan hari-hari bahagianya bersama Seunghyun akhir-akhir ini, Seunghyun tetap bangga. Perasaannya pada Jiyong adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan tinggal hanya berdua bersama Jiyong untuk merawatnya. Karena Seunghyun tidak suka melihat Jiyong menderita, dan hatinya sakit melihat bagaimana membernya memperlakukan Jiyong seperti bom nuklir yang akan meledak dan melukai mereka kalau mereka teralu dekat. Seunghyun ingin Jiyong melihat kalau dirinya masih peduli pada Jiyong apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Seunghyun menyadari kalau Jiyong tidak akan berubah. Sampai dunia kiamat-pun, Jiyong akan tetap memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Dan Seunghyun sudah memutuskan kalau hatinya, perasaannya, adalah prioritasnya sekarang. Dia memutuskan kalau ini saatnya dirinya harus egois, dan harus melindungi perasaannya yang rapuh itu dari bisa ular. Seperti kata orang, ular dengan warna-warna terindah adalah ular yang paling berbisa. Dan seperti itulah Jiyong.

Seunghyun menghela nafasnya lagi, dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas kursi untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sana. Dia sangat kedinginan, tapi dia belum ingin pulang. Dia sangat mengantuk, tapi Seunghyun tahu dirinya belum siap menghadapi Jiyong. Jadi dia menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya yang sedang dia peluk dan menutup matanya. Tepat sebelum dia pulas, Seunghyun mendengar sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya. Mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apakah itu salah satu fans yang mengenalinya, Seunghyun menoleh.

Mata Seunghyun tidak bisa terbuka lebih lebar lagi menyadari siapa yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"JIYONG?"

Comment Replies:

 **SJMK95** : Hi! Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sasmasekali. Asal chapter berikutnya review terus yaaah hahahaha. Iyaaaaa ada bagian yang selip dari mataku hahaha, belum sempat diganti namanya, karena cerita ini aku reverse lagi ke GTOP setelah sebelumnya dari GTOP aku ubah ke fandom EXO hihi. Maksudnya sih Seungri. Terimakasih ya koreksinya hihi. Keep reading and reviewing ya! Terimakasih!

 **dumb-baby-lion** : say somethiiiiiiing XD Eh peluk-peluk TOP ntar dimarain Jiyong! Peyuk aku aja hahaha. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review! ^^

 **outcaaast** : haha iya bebas, mau panggil mbak, dek, eneng, unni, oppa, noona, juga gapapa asal jangan thor, aku udah pension dari Avengers *loh haha*. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review! ^3^

 **Guest** : Loh! haha

 **306yuzu** : haha kamu machosist! Haha. Terimakasih sudah baca dan review! ^^

 **toptogd** : Yaampun komenmu selalu bikin aku seneeeeng hahaha. Selalu panjaaaaaang, selalu menyenangkaaaaan hahaha. Terimakasih ya reviewnya dan sudah baca. Tetep baca dan review yaaaaa.

a/n

Semoga suka chapter iniii. Ke sana-sana akan agak lambat ya updatenya, karena kerjaan di kantor lagi hectic. Kalau memang mau aku update kilat, reader yang lain review juga doooong biar akunya cemugudh (alay, maaf haha).

Beklah, tanpa berpanjang-panjang, selamat menikmatiiiiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
